Wonder Woman: On a Lonely Night
by zAtAnnA zAtArA
Summary: Wonder Woman painfully realizes she's in love with someone she can never have. One-Shot. Complete! Please r&r!


Disclaimer: Wonder Woman, Batman, and all other characters are not my property but rather (and quite sadly) the property of D.C. Comics.

I am a woman, sculpted from clay, my breath drawn into me through the blessing of the great Olympic gods. I have been told I am a miracle, a blessing, a gift. I am a princess by birth, an ambassador of my nation, and a superhero in the eyes of the world. I stand for truth, justice, and the Amazon way. But I am not a totalitarian. Mine is not the only way. All I offer is the message of peace.

I am a woman, sculpted from clay. I died once, and I was made into a goddess. I left my godhood and once more reclaimed my humanity, for the greater good. Yet, even as I lived among mortals, even as I lived among the humans to whom I am a superhero, an ambassador, a princess, an earth-bound goddess, I was always a step above them. Not by my own choosing, nor by my own doing, it was simply what it was. But I am human, I am real, I am touchable, I too can hurt.

And never have I hurt more than this.

Batman. Bruce. I'm alone, here in the embassy. Everyone else has either left or is asleep. Ferdinand just left me moments ago with a cup of black peach tea. I'm sitting on my chaise lounge right now, my first relaxing night in weeks. As I stare out the window, out into the city lights, my heart feels heavy. I wondered, for the longest time, why it felt like that. Was it my mother? No. Donna then, was it her that I missed? No, not even her, not at this moment. Did I mourn for Vanessa? Alas, no...at that moment, though I thought of her, it wasn't for her that I mourned. It was for you, for me, for us.

I love you Bruce. That is why I mourn tonight. Because I love you, and because our love (my love?) cannot come to fruition. We lead different lives, though we are bound together in so many ways by the same laws and scriptures that we abide by. But I would never admit this to you. I would never tell you to your face that I love you. What would be the point? Everyone knows who your heart belongs to, where your loyalty lies. No one will say it, not even you will admit it, but we all know. I don't hate her. Perhaps I envy her a little, but I bear her no ill will. She is a beautiful woman, Bruce, and maybe in another life she might have made you happy.

Maybe in another life, even I might have made you happy.

But it isn't right to dwell on such things. And yet, though I know I cannot dwell on them, dwell I must. Am I not a woman too? Does my heart not beat with passion; does my blood not race at the mere mention of your name?

I don't know when I fell in love with you; I don't know how I started falling in love with you. I am just here, at these crossroads, with the sudden realization that I'm in love with a man I can never have. If I knew that love could pain me to the very core of my clay-made being, I would have never left Themyscira in the first place. Let Philippus have taken the mantle of Wonder Woman, or even Magala! It would be better than to have me suffer like this in silence.

I know it is unseemly of me to be so selfish, so unlike my nature. But I cannot help it, I cannot help my heart. Virgin Artemis, Pallas Athena, and many others had their desires, and so am I entitled one desire of my own. You are that desire, Bruce, a desire that can never be fulfilled.

It's funny when you think about it. To the world, it seems as though Superman and Wonder Woman are the two who are having a romantic relationship of some sort. Not that I'm surprised they would think this way, honestly, seeing as how Batman is only an urban legend. And yet...no one knows the truth. Not Clark, not J'onn, not even you. Perhaps the gods know. Nay, they should know as things of this sort are usually their doing.

Fair Aphrodite; is this my love the fruit of thy godly labor? Is it you that caused me to fall for one such as Bruce, or is it the doing of your son, mischievous Eros? Perhaps it is fate, this love, woven by powers that even such as you must succumb to. I know not wherefrom this love has come, just that it exists, and that it pains me beyond the worst lightening strike that Zeus himself could bring down upon my being.

Perhaps this feeling within me, this roiling, toiling, powerfully boiling emotion that causes me to stop mid-sentence and forgot the topic of discussion; this intensely mad, wild passion that causes me to halt mid-step and lose myself in dream; perhaps this powerful drug of an emotion is to fuel me, to make me work harder at achieving a peaceful world so that you and I may one day be together. Yes, maybe this emotion has been created to bring me immediate pain, but to fuel me to make the world a better place so that you and I may retire in our own earthly Elysian Field, with no capes, cowls, or battle armor, save the protection we feel in just being in each other's arms.

Could you ever do that, Bruce? Forget your cape and cowl, even if eternal worldly peace were to be achieved? Could you bring yourself to be a normal any-man, who would take this normal any-woman to be his and his alone?

But I lose myself in hope...I forget Bruce, you already have someone. Someone far more suited to you than I could ever hope to be. It is true then. You and I, though royalty in our own rights, are from different worlds, and as such, this is never meant to be.

But that will never stop me from loving you...


End file.
